Star Wars: The Battle of the Lylat System
by Lucario753
Summary: On the far planet of Zi'Dek, a the son of a Jedi is discovered who flees to the Lylat system who is unknwoingly pursued by the Galactic Empire. War between the Empire and the Lylatians will soon spark. And a secret left covered will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars: The Battle of the Lylat system**

Prologue

"_Darkness, it is the only word to describe what has come to be the new Galactic Empire. With Darth Sidious as Emperor and the Dark Lord Vader as his apprentice none dare oppose the Empire._

_Although many Jedi had died during the execution of order 66, some still remain. Those left have gone into hiding, spread out across the galaxy. Vader has made it his personal duty to hunt and kill all of the remaining Jedi left in the galaxy, he feels them as the all great evil._

_There is news now though of a new Jedi being located in the outer reaches of the __Zi'Dek system, his name is Master Pann. The end may be near for the galaxy, and all of the systems that serve under the Empire."_

_-- -- -- --_

All was silent, all of this planet was drenched in nothing but forest. If one looked at the planet of Zi'Dek from space, it would seem like a giant floating green ball. The only sound that could be heard were the noises of random creatures, some sounded close, some sounded very far. Then there was an odd sound. An out of the ordinary sound, the sound of a respirator.

His name was Darth Vader, the apprentice of the dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. His frame was absolutely massive, standing at a near 7 feet taller and his armor putting him way over the 300 pound limit, one could do nothing but fear this thing.

He was clad in a dark leather body suit which covered him head to toe, his chest was lit with that of a box that seemed to keep everything in check. His breathing, life support, everything controlled by the small box on his chest. His belt also glowed with an intense green light, also providing some need to keep the wearer alive. His head was heavily armored, a helmet that look much like a German World War II helmet with a dark mask covered it, leaving no skin exposed. His long cape flowed ominously behind him as he traversed the dense jungles of Zi'Dek.

Vader turned, checking behind him constantly, fearing that the one he was hunting would come at him from behind like the coward Vader assumed he was.

"Where are you Jedi…" Vader said to himself and continued to walk through the forest, his boots making deep impressions in the soft ground. Vader stopped and spun, his red light saber shooting out of its hilt as Jedi Master Pann was discovered. Vader starred him down, his eyes seeming to burn straight into Pann's soul.

"Vader, why have you come here?" Pann said, extending his own light saber from his hilt, it was of course Jedi blue. Pann was thin and elegant, his Jedi robes brown and torn from his long stay on the planet of Zi'Dek. Pann had nothing but fear in his eyes which left Vader perplexed, Jedi's do not feel fear.

"You fear me Pann, why?" Vader said and began a brisk walk toward Pann.

"I do not fear you, you are a Sith, you are scum." Pann swung his light saber as did Vader, the swords of pure energy clashing with the sound of a fire. Vader towered over Pann, giving him a huge advantage.

"I can feel your fear Master Pann." Vader said and swung his saber in a baseball bat style motion. Pann ducked and spun around, trying for a low hit which was thwarted by Vader.

"Leave this place Vader, do not make me kill you." Pann said and suddenly Vader stopped and backed away.

"You can not win Pann, your powers are far to weak. Vader said and raised his hand. Pann reached for his throat and began to cough. Vader curved his fingers ever so slightly and Pann fell to his knees, dropping his light saber and clutching at his throat. Vader released him and used the force to bring Pann's Saber to him.

"A Jedi Master should not be this easily defeated. There must be something else here. I can sense it in you." Vader said and put his red saber to Pann's throat.

"Go ahead, strike me down Vader, it will be your own way of admitting defeat." Pann said and raised his chin, awaiting the final blow.

"There is something, something in the force. I sense it, there is another on this planet. Who is the other Master Jedi scum!" Vader yelled.

"I will not tell you anything." Pann yelled back and then Vader flinched, seeming as though he knew the answer.

"A son…" Vader said silently and Pann stood and attempted to run. Vader had none of it, he struck him down with a simple slice to the neck and saw the young teenage boy, cowering in fear in the bushes.

"And now you shall die as well…" Vader said and began to walk toward the young boy.

In blind panic the boy stood and ran as fast as he could, ignoring Vader's protests and the roar of the TIE fighters above his head, he just ran.

Vader ran after him, some how in his heavy and cumbersome suit he was able to keep up with the small teenage boy, making sure he did not escape when suddenly Vader lost track of him. The boy vanishing somehow into a lot of dense foliage until Vader heard it, the roar of an engine and the vibration of the ground. Vader growled as he looked up and saw a Jedi fighter swoop over his head and around the TIE fighters.

"Commander get my imperial shuttle down here and follow that Jedi fighter, I want the pilot alive!" Vader yelled and walked out into a small clearing to await his shuttle.

-- -- --

Over 3 light-years away, all was peaceful, there was one system that had so far remained untouched by the empire and so far had not even heard of them. The system was named the system of Corneria, home of legends and wars of extreme magnitude. Out in the middle of the system was a ship, it was roughly halve the size of a Star Destroyed but much more elegant in shape and design. The entire ship was white with the logo of a red fox with wings painted on the side, under the logo in green words red the name "Star Fox".

"Fox, just tell me where we are please? I mean are you even sure were still in Lylat?" said a blue human-like falcon, his feathers were blew and the outer rims of his eyes were red. He was dressed in the Team Starfox uniform, tan jacket with a green jumpsuit with the logo printed on his the left breast. His name was Falco, Falco Lombardi.

"Falco, go do something useful besides annoying me." the voice came from the front of the bride, the speaker was a red fox, dressed in the same uniform as the blue bird. The speaker's name was Fox McCloud, a legend in the Lylat system, and hero and idol to most having saved the planet of Corneria and for that matter the Lylat system on a few occasions. His piloting skills were off the charts, making him most likely one of the best fighter pilots in the galaxy. Fox was at the moment navigating them through the Lylat system, just coming off a mission to Macbeth.

"Your navigation skills annoy me." Falco said and walked out of the room, mumbling the whole way. On his way out he bumped shoulders with a beautiful vixen. Her fur was as blue as a clear sky, she wore a different uniform then the others on the team though, sporting a skin tight leather jumpsuit. She went by the name of Krystal, nothing more nothing less.

"She walked on to the bridge to find Fox hard at work navigating and piloting the ship, it was obvious that he was lost and annoyed from the fact that he was. Krystal walked over to him and sat down, he was still oblivious to her presence.

"Hello Fox." she whispered in is ear and he jumped. Krystal snickered.

"Ha-ha…" fox said and smiled at her.

"Hey, I thought it was funny." Krystal said through laughs.

"You would." Fox said and went back to hi work.

"What is that suppose to mean lover-boy." she said and laid her head on his shoulder. The tips of Fox's ears began to burn.

"Nothing at all." Krystal could hear the embarrassment in his voice. This only made her laugh more and then they were interrupted by Falco again.

"Fox! Dude our scanners just picked up a foreign object, it looks like some type of small fighter and there is a life form aboard, is it possible it could be one of the stragglers from Macbeth." Falco asked, only seriousness in his mind now.

"Could be, Give its course and we can dock it Falco." Fox said

"Okay love fox." Falco said and turned on his heel walking out of the room.

-- -- - - - - --

Vader stood at the window of his Star Destroyer, from here he could view a large portion of the universe, the window taking up at least a ten foot by 7 foot space.

Footsteps could be heard as someone approached from behind and spoke, "What is your will my master?" the one behind Vader was a teenage boy, codename Starkiller, is clothes ragged and torn, scars covered his arms but the force was of course very strong with him.

"My apprentice, I want you to track that Jedi fighter, find it and kill the boy. Do not return until the deed is done." Vader spoke with no emotion.

"It will be done, my master…." Starkiller walked out of the room, his footsteps fading until all that could be heard was the sound of Vader's respirator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars: Battle of the Lylat System**

**Chapter 2**

Vader's personal hanger bay was empty as it normally was, not a soul was aloud in it except for the great Lord Vader and all those he permits to enter. Right now, standing alone was Darth Vader's apprentice, codename Starkiller. His real name however was Galen Marek, the son of a Jedi. Vader had found him on planet Kashyyk in the home of Jedi Master Kento Marek, his father. At the time Galen was only 7 years old but Vader knew he could become the most powerful force user to ever live, so Vader took Starkiller as his secret apprentice and here he stood, ready to kill all Jedi who survived Order 66, as Vader wished.

Starkiller pulled his hood up and hopped into the cockpit of a TIE fighter. The imperial fighter craft was ugly, having square vertical wings and a little ball the represented the cockpit. Starkiller engaged the engines and took off , following the trail of the Jedi fighter that had fled from Vader. Starkiler set the craft to autopilot, knowing the trip would be long and went to sleep. Dreaming of the day Vader had saved him, and killed his father who had been more evil then he could possibly imagine.

-- -- --

The young boy sat, cowering in a corner as his father and the man in the black armor fought. Light sabers clashed, swinging so fast Galen could not even see them half the time. Galen was only 7 years old and had never seen his father duel before, nor had he ever seen a Sith. Now he was witnessing both and of course it was going for the worse. Vader swung his saber upward and knocked Kento's saber away, now Kento was on his knees in front of Vader.

"Where is your master!?" Vader yelled, his voice menacing and dark.

"You killed my master years ago." Kento said through heavy pants. His breathing was heavily labored from the fierce duel he had with Vader.

Vader raised his light saber, preparing to deliver the final blow. He swung down and all of a sudden his weapon flew from his gloved hand. Perplexed, Vader turned side to side, wondering what had just happened until he saw him. Galen had used the force in fear and anger, not on purpose, and snatched Vader's light saber away and now held it as if it was his own. Vader starred at the young boy, sensing his power. He never knew the son of a Jedi could become as powerful as he was at this age.

"A son…" Vader said as he starred in amazement.

"Run!" yelled Kento and Vader snatched his light saber back and struck down Kento, ending his life.

Vader approached the young boy, towering over him. The boy had collapsed onto the ground and was now crying for the loss of his father, Vader had no sympathy for him but only cared about how strong he was with the force. Vader could sense that he would become the most powerful force user to ever live.

"Rise young one." Vader said but the kid continued to cry. The dark lord grew tired after a while and lifted Galen off of the ground using the force, "I am your master now, I will train you." he said and suddenly a group of storm troopers entered the home of Kento and one of them fired a shot at Galen.

With lightning speed, Vader drew his saber and deflected the blow, sending it back to the trooper and proceeded to kill the rest of them, killing them all with ease. After all were dispatched he returned to Galen and walked him toward his Imperial shuttle.

-- -- --

Starkiller awoke and removed the ship from autopilot, now wanting to pilot it himself to stop himself from falling asleep. He did not wish to see his father be killed even though he was an evil Jedi according to Vader. He turned on the cloaking device and sped through the galaxy.

-- -- - - - - - - -

Fox walked down the main hallway aboard the Great Fox, blaster now clipped to his side and headset on. He had docked with the small Jedi fighter that had been spotted in the Lylat System and now was ready to investigate. The fighter was strange, unlike anything he had ever seen and the life-form inside was that of a human. A race believed to be extinct.

Eager Fox went into Falco's room. Falco was sitting on his bed playing with his blaster.

"Ready to investigate?" Fox said

"Every time you see a new type of fighter you get all jumpy." Falco said, "This is going to be boring anyway, why do I have to come?"

"In case whatever is in that thing is hostile." Fox crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever." Falco holstered his blaster and the two made there way down to the hanger, Fox and ordered the beautiful Krystal to remain in her room. Fearing for her safety. She did not take kindly to it, claiming she could fend for herself and Fox knew she could but then again this fighter was indeed foreign, and not of this system. Fox was taking all the necessary precautions.

The two entered the bay and Falco stayed back, leaning against the wall. He yawned and waited for Fox to go on with his investigation. Fox drew his blaster and moved very slowly toward the craft, making now noise at all.

He was maybe 20 feet from the craft when the cockpit hissed open, steam rose from the inside and a human male leaped a near 20 feet in the air and landed 15 feet from Fox. The human drew two tube like objects and hit a button on each; soon they emitted a green beam of energy that resembled a type of sword. The beams glowed bright green and the human spun and took a fighting stance, as if he was ready to strike down Fox.

Fox held his fire but Falco did not, he took his spot off of the wall and fired at the new character. Each shot was dead-on but they were all deflected and sent in different directions from the green energy bladed swords. Falco finally stopped when one of the blasts came back and grazed his arm. Falco dropped his blaster and clutched his shoulder grimacing in pain.

"Who are you?" Fox said, his blaster trained on the newcomer.

"The big question is who are you?" he said, not lowering his two light sabers.

"My name is Fox McCloud and right now you are aboard my ship." Fox replied.

"Don't care, where am I? What system are we in?" the human asked.

"The Lylat System. I am lowering my weapon now." Fox reholstered his blaster.

The boy deactivated his light sabers and clipped them to his belt, "My name is Mimco Pann, son of Jedi Master Pann." he said and walked toward Fox. He was considerably taller then fox, maybe by 2 feet but it didn't matter. Fox was the captain of this vessel and he deserved respect.

"Let's go and talk Mimco…" Fox said and the two walked down the catwalk of the docking bay, Falco followed behind, heading to the medical wing to tend to his wound.

-- -- --

Vader walked down the brightly lit hall way of his Star Destroyer, the halls were empty at the moment. All of his troops tending to the building of the Death Star, the first moon sized Space Station and most powerful piece of weaponry in all the galaxy.

The dark lord entered the navigation room, 5 men stood around the virtual map of the galaxy, each wearing identical uniforms.

"Lord Vader, we have lost track of the Jedi fighter. It dropped off of the scanners." said the admiral, Vader saw him as an insolent fool who did nothing but annoy all those around him.

"Double your efforts…" Vader towered over all of them, now approaching the virtual map.

"Lord, it is gone, the fighter just dropped off the scanners there is nothing we can do." the admiral said.

"Are you saying that you have done all you can?" Vader asked turning toward the admiral.

"Yes." the admiral replied and crossed his arms.

Vader raised his hand and the admiral grasped at his throat. Vader curved his fingers ever so slightly and the admiral dropped to his knees.

"Then I have no more use for you admiral." he said and the admiral spat up a white foam and died.

"Leave…" Vader said and the rest of the ones in the room ran, fearing for their own lives.

Vader hit some button on a nearby keyboard and a virtual display of Starkiller's TIE fighter came up, he was nearing a system that was un-named by the map and seemed to be completely blank. Vader zoomed in on the system and but his hand above it.

"I have you now Mimco…" he said, learning the young Jedi's name through the power of the force.

Vader replaced his hand at his side and the virtual map was replaced with a hologram of his master, Darth Sidious.

"Lord Vader, I sense that Master Pann has been dispatched off. You have done well." said the emperor.

Vader knelled, "I have actually failed you my master. Pann's son escaped, he could pose a new threat toward the empire."

"Don't worry my friend, soon he will meet his end however I do wish that you come and see me on the Death Star. We have many thing to discuss." The emperor smiled.

"Yes my master." Vader stood when the hologram vanished and left the room, heading for his hanger bay. Vader knew his master would want to speak with him about the elusiveness of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vader knew that there was nothing he could do but he had vowed to destroy his former master one day and exact revenge on him. Vader clenched his fist and traversed the empty halls of the Star Destroyer.

-- -- --

Starkiller starred with a perplexed look on his face at what was before him, it was a large elegant ship. It was white and had a large red animal painted on the side, from this range though he could not make out the drawing but he could sense that Mimco was aboard the ship.

Starkiller was just out of range of the Great Fox's scanners, making him impossible to detect. He was following it in silence, preparing to attack.

-- -- -- -- -

Mimco stopped in the hallway of the Great Fox and grabbed McCloud's shoulder.

"Increase your speed…" he said, his eyes now closed.

"Why, there is no need, we are making great time as it is." Fox said and shrugged Mimco off of his shoulder.

"We are being followed. I can sense him." said Mimco.

"No, our scanners would have picked up anything following us. We are perfectly safe, besides, no one would attack us anyway we look too much like a civilian ship." he said and began walking again.

"Mr. McCloud you do not understand soon we are going to be attacked by someone, I can not tell who or what it is but I do know the attack is going to happen." Mimco said and opened his eyes, starring at the vulpine.

"I told you, you have nothing to worry about Mimco now come on." Fox said and they continued to walk down the hallway. Mimco biting his lip the entire way.

-- -- --

Starkiller radioed in to Vader's Star Destroyer, this would please his master very much now.

"Lord Vader, I have found Mimco, he is aboard a strange vessel but I have him now." Starkiller said

"Good," Lord Vader replied, "Dispatch of him and bring me his light saber, the death of this young Jedi will be a great step forward in the true end of the evil Jedi." Vader said and the com link went down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Heavy boots on steel echoed through the halls of the Star Destroyer, as did the heavy breathing of the Dark Lord Vader. His cape flowed behind him as he walked in the suit he hated more then his own life. Sometimes he wished to remove and let himself die. The first horrid thing about the suit was the fact his metal limbs were built so horrible, so cheap, that they snagged the suit in places stopping him from doing some of his old favorite dueling moves. Not only was there snagging but the pectoral armor was a huge disability. Due to the armor he could no longer move quickly and make long upward slashes, he had to change his entire style. The helmet impaired his field of vision along with the ability to move his head from side to side, another horrid thing for light saber dueling but for the sake of his master and for the Empire, Vader continued to serve. To enforce this new Sith rule over the galaxy.

The doors in front of him hissed open and he walked down a long shining catwalk toward his observation window where he was overlooking the beginning construction of the most powerful weapon ever built, the massive station that would be called the Death star. He put his hands on his hips and watched, his mind floating from things like the battle on Mustafar, his training with Obi-Wan, and the horrible night he had assisted the murder of Jedi Master Mace Windu. Vader clenched his fist, not for the reason that Mace Windu was killed he could care less, but for the fact that the whole reason he had turned to the dark-side was to save Padme. Who he killed on Mustafar. Through all his hate and fear, he had choked the life out of her, leaving her to die in child birth just as he had predicted.

Vader heard the door behind him hiss open and before the new person even set a foot inside the room Vader spoke.

"Yes admiral, what is it?" Vader spoke with a low menacing tone.

"Lord Vader, the Death Star is now well under-way, the laser should be up and ready for test firing this afternoon. We are extremely ahead of schedule." the admiral said.

"There is something else. What aren't you telling me admiral?" Vader spun around.

The admiral froze, "We, um, located another rogue TIE fighter or I should say stolen. We beamed numerous messages from the ship and were only able to decrypt the word 'JedI', sir"

Silence, the only sound in the room being the sound of Vader's respirator.

"Show me…" Vader said and followed the admiral out of the room. They walked down the very long corridor of Vader's star destroyer, the Executor. Not only was it a massive, mammoth super Star Destroyer but it had the most fire-power of the Imperial fleet as of right now. Until the death star was up and running. The sound of Vader's boots cleared the halls as he walked, many leaving and getting back to work. Vader however knew they were slacking on the job but would deal with them later. He had bigger issues to attend to right now.

The doors hissed open and Vader walked down the steps toward the virtual display of the galaxy. Among the meeting were some of the highest ranking in the imperial fleet. The highest there of course Darth Vader, but only because Sidious had decided to ignore the JedI from now on. Vader wanted them dead though, he saw them as a threat when Palpatine did not.

"Lord Vader, we intercepted a frequency over a secure channel, it was to garbled and coded to make out but we tracked it to this TIE fighter." the admiral hit a button on the side of the map and the three-dimensional display zoomed in on the TIE fighter Starkiller was in.

Vader's breathing slowed for a second, he was stuck. Galen had been discovered and he had to keep him in secrecy. Vader clutched his fists again at his failure, "Do you know where it is headed?" Vader said, his breathing coming back to normal now.

"No sir, but we can follow it and attack anywhere it lands or goes. Those who help him are traitors to the empire." the admiral said, the rest of the imperial high-ranking personnel agreed.

"Yes, you are right. Admiral get a lock on its signal and send in at least a million soldiers. This system is not under our control but now it shall become our new system of operations for my ship." Vader said and left the room, he had spoke and it was time to act.

More Star destroyers joined his owns position and they jumped into light speed, following the TIE fighter and now going to capture the Lylat system. Vader was angry with himself for doing this to Galen but there is nothing else he could do, the fact was Galen was found out and he must be kept secret so for now he is a JedI and an enemy of the Empire.

-- -- -- - - - --

Starkiller was laid back in his craft as his ship remained near invisible as he neared this new shi that Mimco had boarded, anxious to get started he was not. He did like pleasing his master, Lord Vader, but killing people that seemed to do no wrong and only cared for others just seemed odd. Galen had heard the stories of how the JedI were branded as traitors from Palpatine after master Windu and 3 other Master JedI attempted an assassination that reportedly ;left Palpatine scarred and deformed. To save what was left of the republic Palpatine ordered the execution of all Jedi and that the first Galactic Empire be formed, to stop any further action from any cult like the jedI from forming again.

His ship was very near the stern of the Great fox now, Starkiller hit a few buttons and wrapped a scarf around his face. His outfit, the brown ragged clothing and the brown leather boots was nothing a jedI or sith would wear but it got the job done. Galen then checked his light saber, it was perfect and ready to go. He then smiled and waited for his opportunity to board.

-- -- --

Mimco continued his walk next to Fox, the force of a nearby Sith growing stronger every second. Mimco now had his hands on his light saber, nearly jumping at every shadow. For his experience with the force was small but his father had trained him well, and he was extremely talented in dueling and usage of the force.

"Captain McCloud please, you must do something." mimco said and then he stopped dead.

"I told you, there is nothing to worry about lets just get up to the bridge." Fox said but Mimco did not budge.

"If you do not do something right now then I sense very dark things in our future. The fate of this system lies in your hands right now. Choose Fox." Mimco's tone was now very serious.

"I will not use unnecessary speed or any type of action now please can we get up o the bridge?" Fox said back and then mimco turned on his heel and dashed down the hallway toward the docking bay. Fox had made his decision and now he must live with it.

-- -- -- -

Starkiller ejected from his fighter and landed in the docking bay of the Great Fox, he ignited his light saber and dashed down the catwalk toward the exit. This is it, this is where he would bring another enemy of the Empire to justice. Galen grinned at the thought but stopped on a dime when the exit opened sooner then expected. Starkiller realized he need travel no further, his target stood in front of him.

"Mimco, are you prepared to face the consequences for your crimes?" Starkiller said with a smirk.

Mimco lowered his hood, "Sith scum…" he said and ignited his duel green light sabers.

Fox dashed through the door next but stopped quickly when he saw Starkiller, his mouth dropping open. He couldn't believe it, how had his scanners missed an intruder and then he realized that Mimco was right, but perhaps he wasn't maybe this was some type of joke. Nonetheless Fox drew his blaster and fired at Galen but Starkiller deflected every shot, scorching the walls of the hanger.

Then Galen dashed at Mimco like a bullet, light saber ready. Starkiller did a low sweep with his blade but Mimco just jumped over it and then they both stared at each other, "Foolish JedI…" Starkiller said and then the ship rocked intensively and the alarm began to go off. Fox ran over to the nearest window and saw nothing but very strange looking fighter craft. And then he saw something else. A massive starship that was going to board the Great Fox. In a panic, Starkiller ran in fear of being discovered an Mimco ran into hiding as well in fear of death. Fox did not know what to do, he attempted to use the intercom but a blaster shot destroyed it before he picked it up. Hundreds of soldiers dressed in white armor boarded the Great Fox, firing randomly. One shot hit Fox and knocked him out cold, the troopers were under strict orders to take all aboard alive. Fox felt his arms pulled behind him and cuffed tight, he was now restrained and thrown on his stomach. He then heard in the distance a yell from Falco and massive amounts of blaster fire, son though he hard a plop next to him and a stone cold Falco laid there knocked out as well, Krystal soon joined the others and they laid there. Waiting for death.

Then Fox heard something else, a very heavy breathing noise, something that sounded like one of the troopers had asthma or something but then he saw him. A massive robot or human, Fox couldn't tell, standing in front of him dressed in a leather body suit. A box on his chest shined with red and green lights along with two others on his belt. A tunic co0vered him from his shoulders down, the top part of his body however hidden under shiny silver and black armor. His helmet was the strangest, it seemed devilish looking to fox.

"Who is the captain of this vessel." the man finally said.

Fox stayed quiet but Vader found out anyway, "You… On your feet now." said Vader and the troopers lifted Fox from the floor. Vader walked forward and clutched his throat, the helpless Fox squirmed in protest as he was lifted from the ground. The black gloved hand around his neck.

"where are the two jedI aboard your vessel?" Vader said, however Fox did not answer.

"I will ask again…" Vader tightened his grip, Fox spat up some, "Where are the jedI!?" Vader yelled now. Fox still remained quiet. Vader threw Fox across the room and an outline of the vulpine's body was left in the metal wall of the docking bay.

"Your insolence disturbs me…" Vader said and ignited his light saber. Afterward he instilled a force-choke on Fox, "Where… Are… they!?" Vader yelled again and this time he just dropped Fox.

"Very well, commander place these animals under arrest and search the ship until the jedI are found and this system is now under imperial rule. I don't care how many lives are taken I want those Jedi and I want them alive!" Vader walked away from the group. The commander trooper nodded and a team of 50 left to comb the ship in search for Starkiller and Mimco.

Vader carried Fox personally aboard his Star Destroyer and sat him in a small little room lined with white walls, "Now you will tell me where those JedI are or you will die…" Vader said. The fact was Fox did not know where they had gone to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sound of Vader's respirator echoed through the room, there were no other sounds beside that. Fox had the idea of them being on some kind of ship but other then that he did not know. He had been unconscious when he was carried aboard by the dark human and even now, sitting across from him, he could Vader was nothing but a black hole of rage. Fox had his hands cuffed behind his back so there was nothing he could do he was at Vader's mercy.

"I will ask you again, where are the two JedI that were aboard your vessel?" Vader finally asked.

"First I won't to know who you are." Fox said, to Vader's astonishment.

"My name is irrelevant to you want is not is the location of the two JedI." Vader crossed his arms over the blinking box on his chest.

"Those two, what do you call them, 'JedI' are irrelevant to me. I could care less about them what I care about is my crew and what you plan to do to my home system." Fox said and the entire room went silent, again the only sound being that of Vader's breathing.

Vader stood up now, his rage building, "I will enslave your system if you do not give me the location of the Jedi…"

"I do not know…" Fox finally said, feeling as though he had been beaten.

"You have lied to me for the last time!" Vader yelled and flipped the table separating the two of them over and against the wall. The dark lord ignited his light saber and marched toward Fox, the entire room filled with Vader's hatred and rage.

Vader put the end of the energy blade to Fox's throat, "Where are the JedI?" he asked once again.

"I don't know…" Fox said again and Vader did him the Vader of removing his handcuffs and letting him stand.

"If you do not answer my question then you will surly be killed…" Vader said and Force pushed Fox across the room into one of the white walls. Fox fell to the floor as Vader walked toward him, "You will now experience true pain…" Vader lifted his light saber and slashed down, Fox's screams could be heard through out the halls of the Star destroyer, some of the stormtoopers actually cringing at some of the sounds.

Many hours later Vader exited the room, not by opening the door, but force pushing it off of its mechanical hinges. The door lie crumpled to the side as Vader exited, "Commander I want this system enslaved and brought under Imperial rule by the end of this day. The crew of that animals vessel I want brought before me, I will personally execute them. The fox however is to be locked in a holding cell, I will finish him off once he gives me the location on the two JedI." the commander nodded and walked inside, sending a few Stromtroopers to drag Fox out of the room. Fox was battered, not bloody though, Vader's light saber had sealed the wounds upon contact. It was amazing Fox was even still alive, Vader having plunged his light saber through Fox's chest in frustration.

Vader now marched down the hallway of his star destroyer, his heart filled with rage, he could careless about this system and for its people. All he wanted were the two JedI and this fox was going to hinder him, why would that captain give up his entire system for a few JedI? Vader could not find this answer. Having searched his feelings he was at a loss for an answer. Vader entered the com room, wanted to make contact with the emperor and give him news of the situation. Vader knelled and typed a few words on a nearby keyboard, near instantly a larger then life image of Emperor Palpatine's face appeared before him. The winkled and scarred face covered by the hood of his Sith robe's.

"Yes Lord Vader?" Palpatine's voice boomed through the room.

"I have attempted to interrogate the captain of the rogue vessel I found, sadly he would not relinquish any information." Vader explained, the emperor sneered.

"I do not care about any rogue JedI, they are the least of my concerns but there is something. I can sense it. First however I want you to enslave every planet in that system by force. The system must fear the empire before a surrender is reached." The emperor smiled some.

"My master, please understand that if the JedI rally against us that we will have no defense. If you would have given me everything I had asked for and thought of the JedI as a real threat then they would never have escaped." Lord Vader bowed his head.

"Lord Vader, why do you scatter blame like leaves blown in the wind? You are blaming me for your failure? If you had not lost to Obi-wan on Mustafar then you would not be bound by that suit. You would have been able to hunt all the JedI and destroy them. You are weak now Vader, a mere shell of what you used to be, I could easily overpower the electrical workings of your suit. Now, my friend, tell me who is in charge here?" the emperor asked

Vader did not answer for the longest time and then finally said, "you are the master, I am the apprentice."

"It is funny you refrain from calling me your master Lord Vader, but nonetheless, the force is strong with the one known as Fox McCloud. I can sense him, and I want him brought before me soon." the Emperor's hologram disappeared and Vader sat, his breathing again being the only sound in the com room.

-- -- -- --

The scarred remains of the once elegant ship known as the Great Fox floated through space. The life support systems were still online, having been running on the power that had been used to run the engines. On the main bridge sat 2 humans, one dressed in rags, and a scarf that covered his face. The other was dressed now in a flight suit he had found aboard the vessel, finding it more suiting then the robes he was dressed in earlier.

Starkller was watching out the large window, viewing the stars and a very distant planet. He was lost in thought and attempting to reach out to his master, Darth Vader, through the force. Not only was he now bewildered by the fact that Vader had sent the empire in during his assault on Mimco but now he had heard that a warrant had been issued for two JedI hiding in this system.

"You know, Galen, if the empire finds us we will be killed. You are not a Sith or a JedI, the dark side of the force surrounds you but the rule of two hinders you from becoming a Sith thus meaning that Vader will destroy you if the empire finds you." Mimco explained

Starkiller remained silent and then said, "I already know, but I will not be discovered. Any who see me will die." he said an spun around, now facing Mimco.

"Look Galen, the empire is planning to enslave this system I know it for sure. Why remain Vader's slave when you could be seen as a hero. I think we should lead an alliance to drive the Empire's rule away from this system." Mimco said.

Starkiller smiled, "We will surly be killed but seeing as how you have nothing to live for but death. There is no flaw in your plan, I will join you in your alliance so that I may disappear once again."

"Then it is settled, we can start by rescuing the crew of the vessel, they are located not on Vader's ship but on one not far from here. One away from the prying eyes of Vader and his army." Mimco stood and eyed Starkiller and then they both marched down the main hallway, the walls scorched with blaster shots and blood. Starkiller hopped in the TIE fighter he had arrived on, and made just enough room for Mimco. Both then set off on their mission to rescue team Starfox from the clutches of the empire.

-- -- -- --

On Corneria, the streets were now lined with hundreds of thousand of imperial troopers as a Zeta class shuttle landed on the main street, its wings folding up as it gracefully met the ground. The nose then opened and a line of Shadow guards filed out followed by a short man dressed head to toe in a long black robe. His face of course hidden from the eyes of those around him.

He was of course the emperor and the most powerful being in the galaxy most likely, a master practitioner of Force lightning and the only known used of Force Storm. Palpatine was short and old now but his appearance lead many to believe that he was not a fighter. Indeed however he was. Emperor Palpatine was a master duelist, being nimble and able to switch forms at will, giving him the ability to dispatch any known Jedi alive. Many years ago 3 master Jedi attempted to arrest him, on of them being the great Master Mace Windu. Palpatine killed all of them, having baited Windu into believing that he had beaten him so that he could finally turn Anakin to the dark side. When Mace moved in for the final blow, Anakin intervened and cut off Windu's dueling arm, leaving him defenseless and Palpatine used Force Lightning to send him flying out the window to his death.

Now though, Palpatine was a god in everyone's mind, being the controller of the galaxy and a right-hand man powerful enough to crush a TIE fighter with the power of the force.

Palpatine marched down the main street, his army of storm troopers following closely behind him. The emperor marched up the steps of the capital building and raised his hand, a signal for his army to hold for his order. The troopers lowered their weapons and turned around, standing as still as stone.

Palpatine entered the office of General Pepper, having arranged a meeting with him after he had captured the Starfox crew. The emperor sat down at the other side of his desk.

"Now general, we shall discuss your surrender." Palpatine said.

"First though Palpatine, where did you get clearance to capture a ship that had no hostile markings." Pepper asked

"It was necessary, it bear the marks of a mercenary ship. Not only is that a threat to the empire but a threat to everyone in the galaxy." Palpatine smiled.

Pepper was furious, his planet being invaded by this army, under no circumstance did he ever plan for this to happen. He did not want the empire here nor did he want to go to war, he pondered over whether to surrender or not.

"Will you surrender General?" Palpatine asked.

Pepper made u his mind and stood up, his voice booming through the room like a cannon "I hereby declare war against the empire and instruct you to leave this planet or be arrested for treason."

Palpatine sneered, "Then so be it…" Palpatine stood also, he then raised his hands and lightning shot from them and hit Pepper, pinning him against the wall.

"Now your system will become slaves to the empire!" Palpatine yelled and sent Pepper flying out of the window into the middle of his army of Stormtroopers, "Kill all civilians out on the streets and declare war against this system!" Palpatine yelled and his Stormtroopers turned and marched down the main road to carry out their mission. Palpatine sat down in Pepper's desk and listened to the laser blasts and explosions outside now, he knew this system was doomed along with everyone in it.

"Everything is going the same way as I had foreseen it…" Palpatine said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fox woke up with a start, his vision blurred, his entire body racked with pain from the intense beating he had received from the man in the leather suit. Fox has never really feared anything in his life but that beating was one of the worst pains he had ever received. He would rather die then take it again.

Fox slowly stood, placing his hand on the wall for some support, and then looked down at his leg noting the deep burn in it from that demon's weapon. Fox tried to take a step but yelped and fell, he could put no weight on his leg. It would be safe to say that right now he was officially a cripple.

Fox wished he had his Arwing, wished he had some sort of weapon. If he did he would destroy that human or machine or what ever he was.

One of the soldiers that dragged Fox into the cell walked up and through a military ration through the bars, "Eat it." the Trooper said to Fox.

Fox looked up at the Trooper, "First you try to kill me. Now you guys are giving me food? Where are me team mates!"

"I am not authorized to give you that information. Eat." the trooper turned around and acted as a guard for the door. Fox on the other hand was not fully willing to eat his ration, he ignored it and sat back against the wall. Hoping to get some sleep and ignore the slight situation he was in right now.

-------- ----------------- ----------------

Vader could see the reflection of his helmet in the large viewing window on the bridge of his Star Destroyer. HE most of the time ignored it and only starred out into the depths of space, searching through the force for answers. Most of the time searching for greater power. That is what he always wanted. Power greater then any ever achieved by a Sith of JedI and if it wasn't for Obi-wan, his old master, he would be the most powerful Sith lord to ever live. He clasped his hands behind his back and took another breath, each as painful as the last.

Lord Vader recalled his killing of the JedI in the temple every time he starred out this window, he loved it. Hearing the screams of those traitors. Hearing them beg for mercy and then being silenced by his blade, this made him smile behind his dark mask. Memories he enjoyed were scarce but this was one of them.

Lord Vader turned away from his viewing port and walked down the metal catwalk that was built for exactly the purpose to watch out into space. He walked past his imperial officers that were hard at work navigating and piloting a ship. Worthless is what Vader called them. They were all insignificant idiots in his opinion and he would kill them all if he had the chance. He walked through the sliding blast doors and into the main hallway, his boots echoing loudly through the halls as troopers filed past him, most of them saluting as he walked by.

Lord Vader arrived at the com room shortly, he looked at all of the officers milling around . All of them were as hardworking as the ones on the bridge but just as stupid.

Lord Vader walked down the steps toward the small holonet platform in the center of the room. He then looked around, "All of you out. Now." he said and the Imperial officers scrambled out of the room in fear of the dark lord.

Lord Vader knelled on the platform and a larger then life version of the emperor appeared. His signal was coming from the office of General Pepper on Corneria. The general however no longer lived. Having been blasted by Sidious' lightning and sent flying out a window down into the streets.

"Yes? My master" Lord Vader said and looked into the eyes of the hologram of his master.

"The general of this army has been destroyed. It will not be long before we secure this system Lord Vader. However that is not why you have contacted me is it?" The emperor peeled his lips away from his teeth in a dark sinister smile.

"I seek your counsel for a reason my lord. The ship I had found in this system, where the JedI had landed first. The captain of it seems to be somewhat of a hero to the rest of his crew. I went to execute them and they each seemed to believe that this Fox McCloud would come to their rescue. Is it possible that this captain could pose a threat toward us?"

The emperor shut his eyes, deep in thought, "There is indeed a slight disturbance in the force. The crew are not to be killed and neither is the captain. I fear that this Fox McCloud could use the force if trained properly. After we have captured the system bring him before me. I will instruct him on how to use the powers locked away inside him. If he does not surrender to me Lord Vader I will destroy him, but you must not harm him."

"IT will be done, my master." Darth Vader bowed his head and the Emperor's hologram vanished in a flash of white light. The dark lord stood after the hologram was gone and walked out of the comm room. The blast doors hissed and slid open as he walked up to them, the officers quickly rushed back in after he was gone and got back to work quickly.

Vader walked down the main hallway and entered a dark room, there was very little light but this was how Vader liked it. This was his sanctuary, the only place he could escape the confines of his life support suit. The only place he could indeed be free. Vader walked up some stairs and entered his hyperbaric chamber. It quickly shut and some robotic arms removed his helmet, his face was scarred and old now. Still baring the wounds that he had received from his climatic duel with Kenobi on Mustafar.

He sat back in his chair in his chamber and shut his charred eyelids. Hoping to get some sleep finally. He desperately needed it. Vader finally fell asleep and dreamed of the future, of his capture of the Lylat system and the death of the emperor at the hands of himself and his secret apprentice.

----------------------- ---------------------

Starkiller engaged the engines on his TIE fighter. The JedI son Mimco was seated behind him. Galen pulled the control yoke back and took off from the hanger bay of the now battered Great Fox. He sped through open space, heading toward the small triangle in the distance. The Star Destroyer that held the crew that this JedI was so intent on rescuing.

'Why am I helping him?' Starkiller thought to himself and then a look of disgust spread across his face. Had he fallen so low now that he would resort to helping JedI? No. He would not help him. This JedI was the enemy, Galen could care less if he was killed by the empire. Nothing is worse then actually helping JedI scum.

Starkiller quickly pulled a U-turn with the fighter craft. Ignoring the protests from the young JedI and redocked on the Great Fox, Galen quickly hopped out of the cockpit and began to walk away. His eyes were closed, he felt like he had just bathed in bantha poodoo. Had he actually thought about helping a JedI?

"Galen, what are you doing?" Mimco was now out of the cockpit and walking to catch up when star killed spun around.

"I'd rather die then help a JedI. You are scum, a traitor. An enemy to my master." Galen ignited his light saber. A blade the color of fire extended from the hilt.

"I knew I could not trust you. No one can trust a Sith, but then again your not even a Sith. You are nothing, a slave to Vader." Mimco ignited his twin sabers and assumed the opening stance of his form.

"Shut up!" Galen yelled and dashed forward, the air around him seemed to warp from his usage of the force. Starkiller unleashed a flurry of blurs toward Mimco, his saber becoming just a blur of red from his astonishing speed. Mimco was trying all he could to block the attacks from Starkiller, his sabers were nothing but a green blur, this battle was a battle of light and dark. Starkiller continued to attack until a force push sent him flying backwards.

Now it was Mimco who was moving with amazing speed and now star killer found himself in trouble. He blocked every attack though and raised his parry ever so slightly and instead of blocking the blow from Mimco he came in contact with the hilt of his light saber and cut right through the handle of the Jedi weapon. Mimco tossed away the remains and then continued to attack.

Enough!" star killed yelled and unleashed a storm of Sith lightning on Mimco, the power of the lightning was so strong that it lifted Mimco off his feet and was thrown against the metal wall. Mimco's body fell limp on the ground, Starkiller decided not to kill him though but instead jumped into his tie fighter. He re engaged the engines and took off, flying out of the Lylat system. And out of this war, he vanished just as he was supposed to do.

------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Fox awakened yet again, once again his scenario had changed. Now the room he was in was completely dark, pitch black. He lifted his paw in front of his eyes, he couldn't see it, he could see nothing. He was still laid back against the wall, his leg had gone from horrid pain to just a dull numbness now then he noticed something else. He felt his leg and found that it had been bandaged and braced. A look of confusion was now on his face, first they try to kill him then they feed him and now they bandage the leg they injured. Were they stupid?

Suddenly the lights came on and smiled his biggest smile today. There, standing on the other side of the room was his crew. Krystal screamed with happiness and ran over, embracing him tightly and kissing him. Falco rolled his eyes and turned away, "This is torture." he said to himself.

"Fox! I thought they had killed you." she said and hugged him once again and then pulled back to stare into his eyes. Those eyes she had loved so much and hated to be away from.

"They couldn't bring themselves to do it I guess. Not only that but they also patched me up a bit." Fox said and then looked into Krystal's eyes, "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, they didn't hurt any of us. Falco was dragged out of the room for a little bit though but was returned shortly. He looked like he had seen a ghost." Krystal said.

"Ha ha very funny woman." Falco said and shut his eyes.

"I don't get is. Has there been any rumors among the troops of what is happening outside?" Fox asked and then he saw it in Krystal's face. The fear, the sadness, everything and then she said it.

"Fox, Pepper is dead, Corneria is in ruins. The Empire has declared war against Lylat. The entire planet of Corneria is now enslaved and burning. I've seen prisoners being loaded onto the ship I've even seen them execute a few it was… Horrible." she clasped her face in her hands and cried and Fox once gain hugged her. Now letting his own tears flow. It's over, his life, Lylat, Corneria, everything. Civilization was coming to an end in Lylat and there was nothing he could do about. The hero of Lylat was rotting in a cell on an enemy ship with his crew and the love of his life while his allies were being killed.


End file.
